The present invention relates to a product dispenser and, more particularly, to a product dispenser for dispensing extrudable product, especially product having components which must be kept separate until used.
Product dispensers are known for dispensing extrudable product such as toothpaste or other dental preparations wherein a combination of two substances or ingredients are provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,663 is drawn to an article for storage and delivery of baking soda and peroxide preparations and, as pointed out in this patent, the hydrogen peroxide and sodium bicarbonate may not normally be premixed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,949 discloses a dispenser including a base and a housing/cartridge structure which slidably moves over the base portion. The product is contained in two cylinders in the upper housing structure. The base portion includes structures for driving product out of the cylinders, and the base must initially be in a fully extended position with respect to the housing so that product can be provided within the cylinders. However, this initial configuration results in the dispenser occupying a large amount of space which is undesirable during shipping, stocking, and even subsequent use.
The need remains for a product dispenser wherein the fully assembled dispenser containing product therein occupies less space.
It is therefore the primary object of the present invention to provide a dispenser wherein the base/ram structure can be fully advanced relative to the housing while cylinders contained within the housing are filled with product.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser as above wherein the dispenser can be positioned to a shipping position which occupies substantially only the space occupied by the upper housing including cylinders containing product.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide a dispenser as set forth above which can be readily configured by an end user to a position for simple, easy and stable use.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a dispenser as set forth above wherein an end user can easily re-position the dispenser to an original compact configuration for travel and the like.
Other objects and advantages will appear hereinbelow.